warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dera
The Dera is a Corpus rifle unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Clan Dojo. It appears to be the weapon used by standard Crewmen, though the version available to the Tenno seems to have dramatically improved accuracy and firepower compared to the standard Corpus-issue design. Due to the high accuracy, the Dera can be used at longer ranges, despite the shortcomings of the projectile travel time. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Good base damage. **High damage – effective against Grineer. *No recoil. *Pinpoint accuracy. *High rate of fire. Disadvantages: * Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. * Projectiles have flight time, making long range shots more difficult. * Bright glowing projectiles obstruct players view, making aiming while firing difficult, however this can be fixed somewhat by changing the energy color to a darker color like black or red. Colors like green, blue and yellow can make this problem worse. * Below average reload speed. *Low critical chance and crit damage. *Inefficient ammo economy. Comparisons *'Dera' compared to the Dera Vandal: ** Lower base damage (22.0 vs. 31.1). *** Slightly lower damage (4.4 vs. 6.2). *** Lower damage (16.5 vs. 23.3). *** Slightly lower damage (1.1 vs. 1.6). ** Slightly faster reload time (2.37 vs. 2.4). ** Lower clip size (45 vs. 60). ** Lower critical chance (2.5% vs. 5.0%). ** Lower critical multiplier (1.5x vs. 2.0x). ** Lower status chance (10.0% vs. 15.0%). Notes * Must be researched at the clan Dojo, and you must research the Prova first. * Requires Forma and research components to manufacture. * Leading is incredibly important for this weapon, but once the user adjusts to the travel time, the high accuracy can allow them to fire off just as many pulses as they need. * As of Update 9, the projectile speed for the Dera has been doubled, halving its flight time. According to datamining, it should now be 100 m/s which sounds accurate given that previous testing of flight time had it at around 50 m/s +/- 10 m/s. * As of Update 9.5 the projectiles of the weapon now match the energy color, and a reload animation mechanic was introduced. * Due to the projectiles firing from alternating barrels, this has a convergence effect where the bolts will meet at the point the crosshair is on. This will result in the bolts crossing in an 'X' if they miss their target. It also means that Heavy Caliber's effects are significantly amplified, as the Dera's effective cone of deviation is twice as large as any other weapon's. * Metal Auger and the puncture of Shred work with the Dera, although results can vary as of Update 10.1.0. * The Dera can be considered an Assault Rifle, mainly by the weapon's size and rate of fire. Tips * Try to close distance against enemies when safe to do so as a reduced distance will drastically improve your ability to predict the location of the target when your pulses arrive. * Split Chamber works with this weapon, however, the projectiles travel inside of each other due to the 0% recoil of this weapon making the second projectile unable to be seen. This is a great advantage as you are essentially firing more pulses with no recoil. * This weapon naturally synergizes with Volt as Speed can allow the player to close distance and Electric Shield will convert the projectiles to hitscan. * Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapon's semi-quick ammo consumption. Alternatively, you can bring along some Team Ammo Restores. * Adding a maxed Ammo Drum/Magazine Warp/Speed Trigger combo along with a decent Serration makes the Dera just as effective as the Supra with better accuracy and better scaling against tougher enemies. * Despite the Dera having perfect accuracy, adding Heavy Caliber quickly removes any accuracy advantage it has over other weapons due to the Dera shooting out of two different barrels. Basically, Heavy Caliber's accuracy penalty affects the Dera more than any other weapon. * Similar to the Karak assault rifle, the magazine empties rather quickly, and a below average reload time causes problems against groups of enemies, as you will be reloading often. It is recommended to compensate for this by adding a max rank Fast Hands mod. Trivia * When introduced to the game, the weapon dealt only 7 damage because it was using the same projectiles that Corpus Crewmen's rifles did. * The Dera has a very thin width, and viewed from the front it is only a few inches across or less. ** Given the blocky, utilitarian design of the weapon and its straight pistol grip, the Dera would likely be very un-ergonomic to use. However, Crewmen wear thick suits, so this may be of little consequence. * Originally the Dera would only fire out of its lower barrel but the newest version of the weapon alternates between barrels with shots from both hitting at the same point regardless of range. * Reload animation does not seem to have any benefit other than mechanical movement, as no magazine or ammo is seen being added or taken away during the animation. It can be speculated that it is a heatsink cycling procedure of some kind. * In line with the Latin naming scheme of most Corpus weapons, the word Dera has its roots with the Latin verb derado which means "I scrape off or graze off ". * Despite the Tenno research Dera having perfect accuracy, the Dera issued to Crewmen does not have this. * Prior to Damage 2.0, Dera's Laser damage was most suitable against shields compared to its current low Impact damage. On the other hand, Laser damage was one of the weakest damage types against armor. Oddly enough, Diamond Skin claimed to reduce damage from this obsolete damage type (it currently reduces damage instead, and has since been updated accordingly). ** It can be turned into a great anti-Grineer weapon by adding puncture and radiation mods. Bugs *Currently the Dera along with other energy based weapons such as the Cestra cannot increase the damage of Antimatter Drop. *Using the Dera with Mirage's Hall of Mirrors can cause strange targeting errors. Most of the time, all shots from all doppelgangers will focus upon one spot, unlike most cases where they would shoot at the same angle you would. Movement while shooting can cause the doppelgangers to target one another, and will cause the projectiles to have random spread. Lastly, the doppelgangers may occasionally auto-target enemies, regardless of where the player is actually shooting. (More Testing required) Media Dera1.png DeraBuild01.jpg|Dera ****|link=http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/User:Booty.camp/Dera_Build?file=DeraBuild01.jpg DeraRifle.jpg|Dera rifle in the hands of a corrupted Lancer Warframe 2013-07-21 06-45-29-40.jpg dera width.png|Demonstrating The Thin Profile Of The Dera DeraNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Dera reload animation (Click to view GIF image) Warframe Dera CC options.png|The colour customization of the Dera deradarthmufin.png Dera as a nerf gun.jpg Warframe Dera Warframe Dera Review Gameplay Buffed Version(Pew Pew Lasers) Lets Max (Warframe) E11 - Dera Skins DazzleDera.png|Shock Camo Dera See also * Crewman, the Corpus unit that uses the Dera. * Dera Vandal, the Vandal variant of this weapon. de:Dera fr:Dera Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons